


road to happiness

by tonightandalwayss



Series: unhappy [2]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mentions of past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonightandalwayss/pseuds/tonightandalwayss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you can't always find happiness alone, sometimes you need someone special to help you find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Getting out of an abusive relationship is not easy. Support and patience are key. Sometimes it can be frustrating, but everyone involved has to understand how traumatic being abused is.

Danny understood the most, probably because he understood _her_ the most. All he wanted to do was make her feel important, loved, and beautiful, but he knew to take things slowly. He didn't want to overwhelm her with anything. 

**

When she would get too caught up in her thoughts, she would cross one leg over the other and chew on the inside of her bottom lip. A subtle change in demeanor, if any. She thought she was being nonchalant, and to everyone else, she was. But not to Danny.

She was sitting on the table, reading something on her phone, when he saw her shift in her seat. She crossed her legs, which made Danny (just as subtly), move closer to her, and allowed his thigh to touch hers. Letting her know that he was here, everything is okay, she could talk to him.

She slid both of her arms around his right arm, and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" He prodded gently, not wanting to upset her.

"Later."

Danny understood. So they sat there, in the middle of the madness of the office and he let her cling to him like he was the only sturdy thing in her life.

"Can you take me home?" She whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course I can."

She stood up from her spot, and gathered her things. Trying so hard to keep it together for just a little longer, to just make it out of the office without having a mental breakdown.

Danny led her out of the office with a hand on the small of her back. Always making sure she knew he was there. He never left her side when she got like this.

Tying her hair back once they got to the car, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Danny watched her, not wanting to start driving if she was going to need his attention.

"Let's go home." Her voice was frail, but clear.

Danny had just gotten a house of his own, allowing her to stay with him so she wouldn't have to struggle to find somewhere to stay. Everyone had offered her their spare bedroom to her, but she felt the most comfortable with Danny.

She bought all of her furniture online, not allowing him to pay for anything. She already felt awful enough about invading his space. No matter how many times he insisted she wasn't, she couldn't help but think of how pathetic she was.

He followed her inside, let her unwind for a minute before sitting down next to her on the couch. He waited for her to talk, patiently waiting beside her.

"He has a new girlfriend," Her words came out strained, as she held back tears. "It's been 2 months and he already has a new girlfriend! I'm still trying to pick up the pieces of my broken heart and he's already with someone else! How can he do that, Danny? It's like I was nothing to him!"

She let the tears fall down her face as she explained how a picture of her abusive ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend showed up on her Twitter feed.

"I feel stupid for crying over him," she quickly wiped the tears from her face, trying to get a hold of herself. "It's dumb, I'm so dumb!"

"Hey, hey, hey. You're not dumb, or stupid by any means. You're reacting how any sane person would react to something like this happening."

She felt him get closer to her, but she didn't feel anxious. All she wanted to do was fall into his arms and stay like that forever. Curling into his side, she let herself be held.

"He's a dick. A complete asshat. Not deserving of your tears, fuck him." He said, rubbing soothing circles into her arm.

"He's such a dick!" She responded, letting her sadness fade to anger. 

"But he's a weird, deformed, gross dick. All dicks are weird looking I guess but he's like the weirdest dick."

Always trying to make her laugh, he'd do just about anything to see her smile, to see that sparkle in her eyes again.

She started giggling softly, and slid down so her head was in Danny's lap, now laying on her back. 

"You're the best, Danny. You know that?" She said, looking into his eyes. He smiled down at her and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm just doing what any good person would do."

"Shut up, you're different. You're special to me. This is gonna be really cheesy, but in a way, you're my light at the end of the tunnel."

"That was cheesy, but lucky for you I'm all for cheesiness," He responded, looking into her eyes. "I think we should have pizza for dinner. What do you think?" 

She smiled up at him, and he saw a little bit of the sparkle he adored so much. 

 

"Pizza sounds perfect." 


	2. Chapter 2

She let herself have fun and laugh at Danny's stupid jokes all night, and felt like finally, her life was starting to turn around.

The whole Danny situation was still very confusing. She knew how _she_ felt, but she had no idea how _he_ felt.

At the moment, she only knew a few things for certain. She knew that she wanted to forget her past and everything that came with it, and Danny was helping her in any way he could. She also knew that she was slowly but surely falling hard for him.

She didn't know how Danny felt about her. Was he secretly resenting her for taking over his life? Did he just want her to get better so she would move out? In the back of her head, she let herself believe that maybe he was slowly starting to fall for her, too.

**

After they tired themselves out, they went into their separate bedrooms, mumbling a quiet "goodnight" to each other.

They had to set ground rules, so neither of them would walk in on the other naked. Some of those rules included:

**1\. Knocking before entering**  
**2\. Be aware of when the other person is showering**  
**3\. Don't eat each other's ice cream**

The last one was more of basic manners, but it seemed necessary.

After she had showered, she lay in her bed and tried to watch a show on Netflix to put her to sleep, but couldn't. She lay awake, her laptop being the only source of light in her room.

Upstairs in his room, Danny lay in his bed, working on some lyrics for a new song. He was just messing around, trying to brainstorm some stuff to talk to Brian about later in the week.

His phone buzzed from his bedside table, making Danny close his laptop and pick it up.

**Are you up?**

Danny smiled like a stupid teenage girl, giddy over the fact that she had texted him, and quickly replied.

**Yeah, are you okay?**

Not too clingy, but just enough to show that he cared. He saw that she read it, but he didn't see the little three dots indicating that she was replying. He heard his door open and he snapped his head up.

She stood in his doorway, in her sleep shorts and an old Game Grumps shirt. He could tell she had showered, her hair was down and drying, her face bare of any makeup. His heart fluttered at the idea that she was becoming more comfortable with him, opening up to him.

"Sorry to bother you," she said, moving to climb onto his bed. "It's just, I don't know. Can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Her question caught him off guard, but nonetheless brought a big dopey smile to his face.

"Come on in!" He patted the spot next to him on his unusually large bed, then reached out for her hand. She crawled her way up and laid down next to where Danny was sitting.

"Thank you," Tucking herself underneath the covers, pulling them over her body. "It sounds stupid but I have trouble falling asleep by myself."

Danny shifted his body so he could get a better look at her face. Her eyes were closed, eyelashes fanning over her cheeks.

"It's not stupid. But," He did everything in his power to not touch her, even though that was the only thing he wanted to do. "Why didn't you come in before?"

"I didn't want to-"

"If you say bother me I'm going to push you off this bed."

She opened her eyes, giving Danny a look that made his heart melt. He saw the gears in her head turning, and waited for her to answer.

"I didn't want to _disturb_ you," she finally said, a look of pride on her face from finding a loophole. Danny rolled his eyes and lay down so they were face to face.

"You don't bother me, or disturb me. Like ever,"

The faint happiness in her eyes faded, and she looked away from his gaze.

"No matter how many times you say that, I'll always believe that I am. Kinda fucked up in the head, remember?" She said with a sour tone. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the mentality that her douche ex-boyfriend built for her.

"I'm sorry," Because that's all he could do for her at the moment. Be sorry that she had to deal with that, and be here for her so she could get better.

"It's not **_your_** fault, Danny."

"I know, I just, wish there was something I could do."

Before her mind could tell her not to, she moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around his middle. Curling herself into him, relaxing her muscles.

"Is this okay?" Mumbled into his chest, muffled by his t shirt.

He shifted so he could pull her closer to him and wrap his arms around her. He began running soothing circles into her back, finding that he felt at home with her in his arms.

"This is more than okay."

For the first time in a long time, they both slept through the night, with her feeling safe again, and him feeling like his efforts were paying off.

**Author's Note:**

> OH BOY LOOK WHO FINALLY STARTED A PART 2! that's right, it's here! hope you guys enjoy, let me know what you thought of this chapter, what you wanna see, etc :) 
> 
> ps: i have a tumblr! come follow me, my username is tonight-and-alwayss (what a shocker) I post about Grumps and I'll start updating everyone on my fics there too! thank you for reading, love you byeeeeeeee!


End file.
